


Venus and Mars

by no_need_to_be_alone



Category: The Beatles
Genre: 1960s, 60s, AU, Beatles - Freeform, Classic Rock, F/M, OC, The Beatles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 03:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7602382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/no_need_to_be_alone/pseuds/no_need_to_be_alone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Beatles go to EMI Studios in 1962 to meet a new assistant producer—someone named Mars Chiu. </p><p>Rating for language. </p><p>I only own Mars and other original characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venus and Mars

**Author's Note:**

> Due to the dumb way ao3 likes labeling chapters, I will stick Chapter 1 on the end of this thing when I've finished it.

_Dear Mr. Epstein,_

_My name is Mars Chiu, and I have recently begun working under George Martin as an assistant producer. Lately, he has suggested I help him work with your band—The Beatles. Although I admit I had never heard much if them before George told me about them, I have noticed their popularity among the teenagers in the area, and enjoyed their first single that they made with George._  
     _It is my understanding that you were due to record another single at EMI Studios on the evening of November 26th. I am writing to ask if it is okay to sit in on the session in question. I eagerly await your reply._

_Sincerely,_  
_Mars Chiu_  
  


  
~  
  


 

 

_Dear Mars,_

_It would be my pleasure for myself and the band to meet you on the day in question. I hope that our meeting goes smoothly._  
_I do not know how much you have been told about The Beatles, so I will write a small note on them. John Lennon plays rhythm guitar and is one of the main songwriters. Paul McCartney plays bass and writes as well. George Harrison plays lead guitar, and our drummer is Ringo Starr. They are all in their early twenties, have charisma abounds, and are very talented. I have no doubt that you will like at least one of them. I look forward to our meeting in two weeks time._

_Yours,_  
_Brian Epstein_


End file.
